The invention relates to a method of automatically decelerating a vehicle to avoid a collision or to reduce the consequences of a collision, wherein, at a determined intervention point-in-time, a brake system of the vehicle is automatically triggered such that a deceleration of the vehicle is caused, and wherein an automatic deactivation of the automatic braking intervention takes place by an increased actuation of the accelerator.
Modern driver assistance systems are capable of completely preventing an imminent collision or at least minimizing the consequences of a collision by an autonomously initiated full brake application. By means of a suitable sensor system (radar, lidar, image processing) or the evaluation of vehicle-to-vehicle communication, these systems detect the vehicle environment and determine possible collision objects. When a collision is imminent, a full deceleration will be initiated at a determined intervention point-in-time.
A faulty calculation of the intervention point-in-time or, in rare cases, also faulty sensor data may lead to an undesired and incomprehensible intervention of the emergency braking system. For these cases, corresponding mechanisms can be implemented by which the driver can override the system interventions. Overriding may be accomplished by the actuation of keys, the accelerator (pedal), or the actuation of the kick-down switch in the accelerator. An overriding of the system intervention by an (increased) actuation of the accelerator is known, for example, from German Patent document DE 10 2004 062 496 A1.
In principle, the actuation of the accelerator represents a particularly intuitive type of overriding because it corresponds to the logical counter effect to a braking intervention. However, in different driving situations, the overriding mechanisms known for this purpose may lead to faulty interpretations of the overriding intention. If the accelerator is selected as an overriding mechanism, an unintentional actuation may also erroneously be interpreted as an intention to override. It was specifically determined that, in the event of a hard and mainly unexpected braking, drivers have a tendency to “fall” into the accelerator. In these cases, a mere recognition of the accelerator actuation would therefore not correspond to an actual intention to override.
If the actuation of the kick-down switch is selected as an overriding mechanism, the driver is expected to accept a sometimes extensive and less intuitive amount of accelerator travel for overriding the system. This accelerator travel may additionally have an undesirably accelerating effect on the vehicle and unnecessarily consumes time until the intention to override is recognized. This applies particularly to situations in which a slight warning braking or an acoustic warning had already been activated. In this case, an unintended accelerator actuation would not be expected.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of automatically decelerating a vehicle that is improved with respect to the above-mentioned disadvantages in order to avoid a collision or to reduce the consequences of a collision.
This and other objects are achieved by a method of operating a driver assistance system that automatically decelerates a vehicle to avoid a collision or reduce the consequences of a collision with a detected collision object, wherein, at a determined intervention point-in-time, a brake system of the vehicle is automatically triggered such that a deceleration of the vehicle is caused, and wherein an automatic deactivation of the automatic braking intervention takes place by an increased actuation of the accelerator. A deactivation is carried out as a function of an override maneuver that depends on the actual driving dynamics, particularly an actuation of the accelerator that depends on the actual driving dynamics.
The invention starts out from a conventional method of automatically decelerating a vehicle to avoid a collision or reduce the consequences of a collision with a detected collision object, wherein, in the event of an imminent collision, at a determined intervention point-in-time, a brake system of the vehicle is automatically triggered such that a deceleration of the vehicle is caused. Even before the intervention point-in-time, a driver warning can be triggered at a determined warning point-in-time in order to draw a driver's attention to the danger of a collision at an early point-in-time. In this case, the warning to the driver is emitted so early that it will still be possible for the driver to independently initiate a corresponding driver reaction for avoiding the collision.
The invention is based on the recognition that an overriding of the system intervention, which is adapted to the momentary deceleration, can eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantages. While taking into account this recognition, the method according to the invention is characterized in that an overriding of the automatic system intervention or a deactivating of the automatic braking intervention is carried out as a function of an overriding maneuver depending on the actual driving dynamics, particularly an actuation of the accelerator that depends on the actual driving dynamics.
Since an evaluation of the actual deceleration of the vehicle can be carried out for judging the driving dynamics, it makes sense to carry out an overriding of the automatic system intervention or a deactivating of the automatic braking intervention as a function of an actuating intensity of the accelerator that depends on the actual deceleration of the vehicle. A deactivation of the automatic braking intervention will advantageously be carried out when, after the activation of an automatic braking intervention, the accelerator is actuated by more than a specified first differential pedal angle that depends on the actual deceleration. Advantageously, it should be taken into account that the required differential pedal angle is always calculated starting from the remaining accelerator travel (thus, the difference between the accelerator angle before the braking or at the point-in-time of the braking and the limit stop). The correspondingly specified first differential pedal angles may be stored, for example, in a characteristic diagram.
The first differential pedal angle that is dependent on the actual deceleration can advantageously be specified as follows: If the vehicle brakes with a slight deceleration, advantageously even a slight accelerator actuation will be sufficient for signaling an intention to override; i.e. in the case of slight decelerations, a small first differential pedal angle can also be specified as a first differential pedal angle. However, if the vehicle brakes with a full deceleration, the intention to override is recognized only on the basis of a hard accelerator application or the actuation of the kick-down switch, and an automatic deactivation of the braking intervention will be carried out; i.e., in the case of large decelerations (especially a full deceleration), a large or larger first differential pedal angle than at slight decelerations can be specified as the first differential pedal angle.
A linear course is appropriate for modeling the range situated in-between, but any other (functional or formula-type) link can also be implemented. This means that, in an advantageous further development of the invention, the first differential pedal angle to be exceeded for deactivating the automatic braking intervention is specified as a function of the actual deceleration such that, at least within a specified deceleration range, the first differential pedal angle to be exceeded is specified to be the larger, the greater the actual deceleration of the vehicle.
If the collision avoidance system or method of automatically decelerating the vehicle for avoiding a collision is further developed such that, at a specified warning point-in-time, which is before the intervention point-in-time, a visual, acoustic or haptic driver warning is already emitted to the diver in order to warn the latter of the impending danger, the automatic driver warning can be deactivated by the driver's corresponding behavior. Advantageously, it also makes sense here to evaluate the actuation of the accelerator pedal particularly such that analogous to the deactivation of the braking intervention, an automatic deactivation of the driver warning is carried out when a specified second differential pedal angle is reached or exceeded. However, as a rule, a (more intensive) actuation of the accelerator by a few percent will be sufficient.
In comparison to the previous state of the art, the possibility of overriding the system as a function of the deceleration permits a faster and less faulty identification of the driver's actual intention to override. By means of the targeted observation of the accelerator, the mechanism described here reduces the probability of a faulty triggering also in the case of warnings and partial braking and thereby contributes significantly to an increased system acceptance.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.